


Straight through my heart

by yuki013



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Volleyball, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki013/pseuds/yuki013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble collection about various pairs, because volley isn't just about sport: life is a game in which you win or you lose, but sometimes you are not the winner neither the loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight through my heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Behind the words  
>  **Words:** 103  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Warnings:** spoiler!chap. 58, shonen-ai  
>  **Pair:** Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio  
>  **Summary:** Teammates are more than friends, some more than the others.

Hinata has come to the point where he can tell what Kageyama is thinking just by looking at him. His pose, the gaze in his eyes, even the way he's breathing are enough to determinate if he's angry or not, if he's focused or not. To be honest Shoyou doesn't know how he can do it, but he does - so it's easy to do just as Tanaka, and put his hands up for his teammate.  
And even if Tobio isn't properly smiling, Hinata can't get rid of the feeling that he's been finally accepted. His hands won't stop shaking, but they're not hurting.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to start with something. This is it. *hides*


End file.
